Heading Home
by Furny
Summary: Three years. No sign, no word from Master Ash Ketchum or his beloved Pikachu. Everyone assumes he's perished. Even his best friends begin to lose hope. They try to move on because the possibilities of his fate are unbearable to imagine. But how can they? Just when life starts to normalize again; hope resurfaces. Ash has been sighted in Johto and Hoenn. Pokeshipping
1. The Stranger

Hello! So this is my first Pokemon fic. I'm breaking out of my comfort zone. Pokemon is my childhood. I watched it thru Hoenn. Like a lot of adults who grew up loving Pokemon, I wish they created an adult version with more serious situations. So this is my story about what happens when they're older. I will focus on the main characters. I don't know how long it will be or how in depth I will go with the storyline. Suggestions are welcome.

Side note: I don't know when they decided that Electric type moves could affect rock types, but I am going to disregard that. It's stupid.

* * *

"Goooood morning, Kanto! Thanks for joining us on this one in a million spring morning on KA96.7. Currently, here at the Celadon City news station, it's 80 degrees, sunny, and there's not a cloud in the sky in all of Kanto!"

"It sure is a contrast to this date last year! If I remember correctly there were dangerous storms right after the Master Championship League. It's hard to believe how gorgeous it is today."

"Speaking of the Master Championship League, and I know it's been a while since this was topic was so viral, but I have to ask: did we discover what happened to Pokémon Master Ash Ketchum? I remember the headlines being so thoroughly discussed for months. _Pokémon Master: Ash Ketchum of Pallet, Missing!_ And just the day after he won the title! Then the topic was just dropped with no resolution. It's been three years! The real question is: has Ash Ketchum really fallen off the face of the-" the knob on the retro stereo system is forcibly twisted into the off position. It is clearly going to take some fiddling with to ever get it to turn back to the right again. That would be a matter for a different day, however. Of course _she _knows what the day is. The radio didn't need to mention it. In fact, she would have preferred that the radio hosts had just pretended that this day was _just like any other._ But, when she considers the fact that every day entails grief and rage over this same topic, she muses that it would be just another day. _Except it's not _and she knows it. Before she lets her mind wander too far into its usual cloudy state of depression, she shakes it off and decides this day would need to be busy to keep her from driving herself crazy. So she grabs her prized possession, a worn, red, and white cap with a black Pokémon league logo, and runs out the door. She goes quickly; her long orange-red hair racing behind her.

* * *

The weather in the Johto region is just as beautiful and clear as Kanto. This bright and shining day called to all of the trainers in Ecruteak City and everyone is out roaming the forests in search of a new addition to their team or maybe a match with another trainer. In a clearing just south of the city a group of trainers are watching two of the town's highly esteemed young trainers battle.

The first trainer's choice, a Sandslash, lunges at its opponent, Wigglytuff, and in one clean body slam, the Wigglytuff is pronounced unable to battle. The Sandslash and his trainer rejoice together.

"Sandslash! We're the greatest! Unstoppable even! We haven't lost a match in weeks!"

The crowd cheers, everyone is proud of the pair, except a character towards the back of the group. His red hat and jet-black hair shroud his identity and a golden Pokéball rests on a chain around his neck. His tattered black and blue clothing creates wonder in the minds of the people standing nearby. They begin to inch away from the stranger. He simply watches as the trainer and his Sandslash gloat. In a split second he's turned around and many feet away, but a voice calls to him.

"Why are you running away so quickly? Afraid to challenge Ecruteak's best?"

Of course, it's the arrogant kid with the Sandslash. He noticed the stranger and, still on his winning high, decides he wants another adrenaline rush. The stranger halts for a second but decides not to turn back around; he continues to walk.

"Wait! I'm talking to you! Who do you think you are?" The trainer's face begins to turn red and he fumes; no one ignores Ecruteak's finest.

However, the stranger doesn't change his mind. He shakes his head lightly while keeping a steady pace.

In his rage the boy makes a vital mistake.

"Sandslash, tackle!"

Before anyone can process what's happened, a resounding thump can be heard and the air is filled with dust and sparks of electricity. When the cloud clears, the Sandslash is lying motionless on the ground. Next to the stranger stands an unusual Raichu; it sports a blue coat and reaches waist high to its adult trainer.

Sandslash's trainer stays at a distance in astonishment. This stranger hadn't even picked up a finger to stop his Sandslash. Then he remembers Sandslash and swallows his pride as he runs to his Pokémon. He's still breathing but he doesn't move a muscle.

"Don't worry, kid, nothing a bit of paralyze heal won't fix." The stranger pulls his bag off his shoulders and digs around in it. He pulls out a bottle and tosses it to the trainer. The boy takes it quickly and sprays it on Sandslash. His relief is evident when Sandslash raises his head and licks him on the chin. "I can see your Sandslash adores you. Good job raising it. However, I don't suggest sending it into a battle again without knowing what you're up against. It could have been seriously injured had Raichu miscalculated his move."

"Who are you? How did you even do that?" The trainer is dumbfounded and the crowd whispers amongst themselves. Mutters can be heard. _Why is it blue? Who is this guy_? _Aaron's Sandslash got owned!_

"Raichu rests in this ball; he is always ready to battle." The stranger fingers the golden Pokéball and pats Raichu on the head.

"Always ready to battle? Alright. I challenge you officially. Two on two."

"I don't think your Sandslash is up for another fight."

"I have other Pokémon!"

The stranger stares at him for a few long seconds before nodding slightly and sending a grin towards the boy. "Suit yourself. Raichu."

Raichu steps forward to fight, "Rai-ai-ai."

The trainer watches in confusion as the Pokémon emits blue sparks from its yellow cheeks. He takes a mental note that it may be more powerful than he'd realized. He reaches his hand to his belt and hovers over each Pokéball. _Who do I use? _Deciding he's best play safe than sorry, he throws a ball and announces, "I CHOOSE YOU! RHYDON!"

A large, gray, rock-bodied creature emerges and roars. On the tip of his nose spins a drill. It stomps its feet in arrogance.

"A rock-type, good choice. High defense, strong against electric-type." The stranger compliments, but he doesn't appear to worry. "You can take the first move."

The trainer orders Rhydon to use horn attack, but Raichu uses agility and then divides into a double team. "Rhydon keep hitting each one with a horn attack!" However, before it could hit the next duplicate, the stranger orders a volt tackle. In a flash of blue, Rhydon is down and Raichu is back by the stranger's side. The boy stands in shock just staring at his fallen rock monster. In frustration, he returns his Pokémon and sends out a Feraligatr. He looks surprised with himself momentarily for sending a water-type out against this massive Raichu. However, rather than sending Raichu back out, the stranger grabs a Pokéball attached to his belt and tosses it smoothly. Its form slowly takes place to reveal dark orange scales and massive wings. It stands at least thirteen feet tall and its wingspan is even longer.

"A Charizard? Why would you pit a _Charizard _against my Feraligatr, a water-type?"

The stranger says nothing and the Charizard seems unfazed by the comment.

"You go ahead and take the first move again." The stranger nods encouragingly.

The trainer starts to hesitate. If his rock-type monster couldn't take down an electric rat, would his water-type even have a chance against this Charizard? He quickly decides that there's no going back now and if he were to have any chance he mustn't underestimate the stranger's choice. So he takes a minute to observe the Charizard. It's enormous. That doesn't make the trainer feel any better. It also looks highly fit and the flame on its tail is undeniably strong. Sparks of blue fly from it occasionally. He notices a series of scarring that extends from the left side of its face to its belly along with other patchy spots that don't align. It's then that he notices Charizard's demeanor. It isn't posed like it's ready for a battle. It stands straight up, almost proudly, and keeps a calm outward attitude.

The stranger just watches as the younger trainer sizes up Charizard but he keeps the same demeanor as his Pokémon.

"Alright, I'm ready." The trainer takes deep breath. "Feraligatr! Start off with a water gun!"

Feraligatr's water gun is obviously tough, but Charizard simply blocks it with its wing.

"Charizard, willow wisp." Charizard blows out a blue ball of fire that momentarily surrounds Feraligatr and then vanishes. Feraligatr winces. The burns begin to take their toll on it.

Realizing that Feraligatr's energy would be drained quickly, the trainer decides to act quickly. "Use hydropump!"

"Charizard! Seismic Toss!"

Just as the hydro pump is released, Charizard rushes straight into it head first. It uses its head to divide the water and its wings to divert its path. Before Feraligatr realizes what's going on, Charizard lifts it up and slams it into the ground.

"No!" The trainer yelps and runs onto the battle field. Charizard extends a claw to Feraligatr and, although it's dizzy and exhausted, it accepts it and stands back up. "Feraligatr, are you alright?" Feraligatr chirps happily at its trainer's concern. It can see Charizard's strength and has no problem admitting defeat.

"That Feraligatr has a strong hydro pump." The stranger compliments as he walks over to the younger trainer. "You remind me so much of myself when I was younger. You'll go far." The stranger nods in approval.

Hesitantly, the boy raises his hand and the stranger accepts it with a smile.

"My name is Aaron."

With a mischievous spark in his eyes, the stranger introduces himself, "Ash Ketchum."

The crowd immediately silences.

* * *

Okay. I like to think that Ash's Pokemon are somewhat special; especially Pikachu. So there's a reason he's a Raichu and he's blue (whether or not you think it's a good reason will be up to you.) I chose blue for Raichu and sparks in Charizard's tail because blue typically indicates something is hotter. I wanted their colors to indicate the strength of their powers.

Soooo let me know what you think.


	2. Dead Leads Come Alive

Hi there, I took into account your reviews. In regards to Raichu's blue coat; you're right, I should have described it better. I will make sure to describe it in more detail when it comes up again. I will also try to explain why it's blue at some point.

Here's Chapter 2

* * *

_Ring ring ring! Ring ring ring! Phone call! Phone call!_

The fiery, red-head grumbles as she pries herself from under her warm covers. Who could be calling her at this time in the morning? It's only 7:20! She sits up, feeling slightly confused and hazy. Her blue walls are spinning and the floor won't keep still long enough for her to stand.

_Ring ring ring! Ring ring ring! Phone call! Phone call!_

She throws a pillow at the video phone monitor and screams at it, "I'M COMING." Although she's aware that it isn't voice activated, she is angry that it doesn't listen. When she finally feels stable enough to stand, she drags herself to her desk and takes a deep breath.

_Ring ring ring! Ring ring-_ "Hello, you're speaking with Misty, the Cerulean City Gym Leader." She leaves the video off incase it's a stranger, but a familiar voice answers.

"Misty! It's me, Professor Oak! Tracey's here too!" Quickly she turns on her video. It doesn't matter that she has bed head and she's in her pajamas, _it's only Professor Oak and Tracey._ Besides, they know how difficult this week is for her. When the screen fills with color, Professor Oak is the focus of the picture.

"Hi Misty!" Tracey waves from the background among the various lab equipment.

"Hi Professor, Tracey." Misty can't keep herself from yawning. "Why the wakeup call?"

"Misty, I need to tell you something very important." The professor hesitates, almost as if he will regret what he says next. "There was a report in Mauville, Hoenn, a few weeks back that someone had spotted… _you know who._ I read over the report and it wasn't detailed enough to confirm that it was actually him_._ Ultimately, I set it aside."

Misty's heart was in torment. She had tried this week to keep her mind off of _him_. She couldn't afford the heartache. "Professor, I can't just hold on to dead leads! I can't keep thinking he might come back!" Tears begin to form in her eyes, she hadn't talked about him in so long.

"That's just it, Misty! I didn't tell you because I _thought_ it was a dead lead. However, I received a new report just yesterday. At least fifteen people in Ecruteak claim they watched Ash Ketchum battle when a young trainer challenge him. They said he used a_ Charizard_ and a _Raichu_. They say he claimed he was Ash Ketchum and he _looked_ like Ash."

With her mouth agape, she couldn't just accept this news. "It can't be him! He would _never_ make Pikachu evolve!"

"Misty, you know that the only Pokémon that he had with him when he disappeared was Pikachu. And then when Charizard found out Ash was missing, he flew off with Typhlosion! Just think about it! They found Ash, Pikachu evolved into Raichu, and _they're heading this way!" _

Was it true? Is he coming home? Where had he been? What's he been doing? What happened to Pikachu? Misty sat in silent reflection for a few minutes and then decided she needed to be alone to think. She said good bye to the professor and Tracey and switched off the computer. She then lay in her bed and finally resolved not to give into the temptation to believe he was coming back. _I will believe it when he knocks on my doors._

**Knock knock knock**

The milliseconds between each knock feel like a million years each. Her breath catches in her throat and she shakily stands up. _It can't be him. That only happens in movies. _

**Knock knock knock**

She doesn't know if she should answer it. What if it _is_ him? What if it's _not_?

She straightens up resolutely and rushes down the stairs as quickly as she can without tripping. In the semi-transparent window on her door, she can see the outline of a tall figure. _It has to be him._

She pulls the door open frantically.

On the other side stands a very stunned Brock. He watches her, with her wide eyes, try to catch her breath and calm her rapid heartbeat.

"Brock!" although she's disappointed that it's not Ash, she is happy to see her good friend.

"Hey Misty, why are you so out of breath?" she moves over so he can step passed her into the house. "Did you just work out or something?"

"What? Oh! No." She rushes him to the kitchen and sits him down in the nearest chair. He watches her skeptically as she runs to the other side and sits across from him. "Brock! It's _him_! He's alive!"

Brock's eyes widen and suddenly he's completely invested in the conversation. "Wait what? How do you know?"

Suddenly, the part of Misty that was at all hesitant about Ash's possible return died entirely. Excitement buzzed through her and she could no longer sit still. She had completely convinced herself that he was gone and that he wasn't ever coming back. That had seemed like the easiest situation for her heart to believe. As much as she would have liked to believe he was coming back, she couldn't live with the disappointment every day when he didn't return.

"Professor Oak! He called! Ash was seen in Ecruteak and Mauville! It was definitely him! He battled with a Raichu and a Charizard! The crowd said it was him! Brock, he's coming home!" She finishes by jumping out of her chair and running to the window; as if he were about to show up any moment. She fidgets with a dish towel by the sink and pretends to be wiping up imaginary water.

"How do we know it was really him?" Brock tries not to get excited. If it wasn't him, it would be devastating for Misty.

She pauses momentarily and turns back towards him. "Because it has to be him." He glimpses a pained look on her face that passes quickly. She is putting all of her chips in and this time she feels lucky.

"But what if-"

"There aren't any what ifs! It's him, Brock. He's coming home." A tear falls from her sea green eyes and rolls down her cheek to eventually rest on her lip.

"Okay. It's him." He decides, whether or not Ash is coming back, she obviously needs this. He stands up and gives her a warm brotherly hug. He's unfazed by the tears soaking his shoulder. She can't stop them from coming anyways.

Eventually she pulls back and thanks him for being such a great friend. "Hold on, why are you here anyway?" She realizes she may have sounded rude, but Brock knows her intentions are good.

"Oh! Well my news isn't quite as exciting as yours. Suzy's Flareon had a litter of Eevees last week and we would like for you to have one." Misty is stunned into silence. "Really, Misty, I know you've always wanted a Vaporeon. I figured that the little guys would need homes so, obviously, I want you to have one."

Immediately, Misty's arms are around Brock's neck and she's screeching "Thank you!" over and over in his ear. He tries to save his ears by pulling away and simply chuckles; he loves seeing his best friend so happy. It happened so rarely in the last three years. He knows that this excitement is mostly about Ash. He is excited that Ash might be coming home, but he does't love Ash like Misty did. He can't imagine how she's feeling now that it seems he's returning. He frowns momentarily and wonders if Ash has changed. Before he went missing, Brock was sure that Ash was starting to realize he had feelings for Misty. Of course, Brock bet on the two of them living happily ever after during the eight years they'd travelled together. He wasn't sure anymore though. If Ash is alive, who knows where he's been or what he's been doing. Brock decides the question should be saved for if Ash does return.

"What's wrong, Brock?" Misty smiles hesitantly at him. Is he already doubting Ash's return?

Brock clears his throat and gives her a luminous smile. "Nothing, Misty. Do you think I could get something to drink?"

She immediately spins on her heels and searches the cupboard next to the refrigerator. "I have some of your favorite tea in here! I know I do."

Brock decided to spend the day with Misty and help her out with the gym. It had been a long time since the two of them spent time together. At least, it had been a long time since they'd been happy while hanging out. Being together reminded them of Ash and the holes in their hearts. They had both avoided hanging out too long together because of it. Today was different though. They laughed and joked about their adventures together and about how much of a dufus Ash was when he was just starting out. Just as it started to get dark outside, Brock decided he should get back to Pewter City and help Suzy close up their breeder shop for the night.

"I'll come with you; at least to the edge of Cerulean." She grabs her jacket from the coat rack next to the door and slips the old league hat over her orange hair. "I think a walk in the cool night would do me good anyway."

"Sounds good. You should bring a Pokémon for protection on the way back just in case."

She hesitates. It's her hometown, but who knows what kind of creeps live there. Eventually, she agrees and takes Gyrados' Pokéball.

As they walk through the streets of Cerulean City, she breathes in the cool air heavily.

"What are you going to do now?" Brock questions as they walk side by side toward the east border of Cerulean.

"I don't know. Wait for him, I guess." A sad smile graces her face. Her confidence convinces him that Ash will be back.

He realizes then, as he watches her calmly tuck a hair behind her ear, how much she's grown up in the last couple of years. Brock would never look at her in anyway other way than as a little sister, but he recognizes beauty when he sees it. When Ash did return, Brock doubts he'd be able to take his eyes off her. The thought makes him smile. He could think of nothing he'd like more than to see his best friend back and then for him to profess his eternal love for his other best friend.

"Where do you think he'll go first?" Their paces are light and they don't hurry even as the sun disappears into the horizon.

She thinks for a minute but she's sure she knows the answer. "His mom."

"He always was a mommy's boy." Brock laughs lightly in agreement. "Then he will go to you."

"Me? What about you?" She is shocked he would suggest that she would be his second stop.

"I never told you this because I didn't think he would ever be back… but I actually believe Ash was falling in love with you."

"Shut up." Lightly, she punches his shoulder trying to play his confession off as a joke.

"I'm serious. It seemed like he was finally thinking about something other than Pokemon. There was one night, just before the Master League, when he asked me about how to know if a girl liked him or not. Now, I don't know any other girl he could have been talking about other than you. I simply told him that you liked him."

Misty hits him a little harder this time and looks at him wide-eyed. "Why would you tell him that?"

"Don't worry, he just blushed and mumbled something under his breath. I didn't tell him that you had actually admitted to it. As far as he knows, I was just mocking him. No harm done."

Their pace slows down as they reach the city's edge.

"It's been three years, Misty. I don't think it's something you should be worked up about." He places a hand on her shoulder and pulls her into a hug.

"Thanks for coming to see me, Brock." She mumbles into their embrace. "I needed a friend today."

Brock rubs her back lightly. "I'm happy to be that friend."

She pulls back and smiles; she feels lucky to have Brock there for her.

"Don't forget about the Eevees. They will be old enough in about a month. You can come and pick one out or I could choose one for you."

"I will definitely come pick one out. I want to make sure we'll get along well." Misty smiles at the thought of the little Eevee and the possibility it would be a Vaporeon someday. "I want you to know that I won't force it to become a Vaporeon if it doesn't want to."

Brock grins; his friend's compassion is endearing. "I know."

They share a wave and part ways. Brock heads east to travel around Mount Moon towards Pewter and Misty walks back towards the gym.

As she walks through Cerulean she replays the day's events in her mind. It's all a bit overwhelming. Ash is coming home and she is going to raise an Eevee. The last baby Pokémon she'd had was a Totodile a few years back which was now a full grown Feraligatr. She allows her mind to roll over the idea of having a baby Pokémon again. However, for the first time, her thoughts travel to human babies. Of course, she had grown up thinking she'd have children someday, but this was the first time she had seriously considered it. She quickly banishes the thought to the back of her mind; it's drowning with more activity than it's had in months.

A baby Eevee was an exciting thing and she was ecstatic about the opportunity. She would leave it at that.

Just as she places her hand on the door knob of the gym, she thinks she hears some rustling in the bushes. She's silent for a moment, wondering if it's a nocturnal Pokémon that's wandering around. In the back of her head she hopes Ash will just walk out of the bushes. She snaps herself out of her daydreams and heads inside to ready herself for bed.

* * *

Not a lot of action in this chapter, kind of a filler. I have some of the plot thought out but not completely so it's quite a project for me. In the past I've done awfully at writing long stories. I plan on making this moderately long and challenging myself. I have the next chapter draft written out. I just want to get the plot down to make sure it's exactly where I want the story to go. I personally really like the next chapter. I'm excited.

Let me know what you think so far. Thanks!


	3. Livid Unconsciousness

**Hello again! I was so pleased with this chapter that I wanted to post it before I got the next one finished. Also, this chapter gets a little graphic. I don't think it's too bad, but it is rated T and there is a tad bit of torture, blood, and wounds mentioned.**

In regards to reviews I've received: Thanks for the kind words!

I've been informed by a reviewer that I was incorrect about Rock-types in the first chapter. I double checked the new information and the reviewer is correct. Electric-type moves have always been able to affect Rock-types. Turns out almost every Rock-type in gen 1 were also Ground-type which is why they weren't affected. Apparently the original fossil Pokemon were Rock-types and not Ground-types and were affected by Electric-type moves. So in the anime when Ash and Brock battled at Pewter City gym, Onix wasn't affected by the Electric-type moves because it is also considered Ground-type. Ya learn something new everyday! Thanks for correcting me!

Also, I'm a dingus. I specifically remember picturing Kanto in my head and deciding which direction Pewter was in relation to Cerulean. For some reason I had it in my head that East was the other way. That's right, I mixed up which way East and West are not actually which way Pewter was. Let's just pretend that didn't happen!

Italics are used in this chapter to indicate dreams/flashbacks

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_The lights are dim and he hasn't seen a living creature in days. His mouth is dry, but that's the least of his worries. His best friend is nowhere in sight; who knows what they're doing to him. Suddenly, there's a scream he recognizes very well and then labored squeaks. _

_He growls in rage and lividly shouts repeatedly, "PIKACHU! PIKACHU, I'M SORRY. I'M SORRY, PIKACHU."_

A painless buzz pulls him from the nightmare. Raichu stands above him, nudging him lightly.

"Raichurai." He's calm; this has become a regular occurrence over the last few months.

Ash rubs his face and sighs. "I had that dream again." He sits up, eye level with Raichu.

"Raichu chu chu rai-ai? Chu rai rai aichu."

"Yeah. That one. Was I screaming again?" Ash places his left hand over Raichu's yellow cheek and rubs it lightly.

Raichu pulls from his hand and darts forward to wrap his paws around Ash; trying to press as closely to his master as possible. "Rai ai chu chu!" His proficiency in his best friend's language was earned through years of training.

"I know you don't blame me. I'm still sorry it happened." Ash pulls Raichu onto his lap and hugs him back. He feels he doesn't deserve Raichu.

"Chu rai." Raichu mumbles against Ash's chest and releases painless shocks to help convey his affection for his master.

A lone tear slips from Ash's eye. "I love you too, buddy."

He is grateful that their relationship is as strong as ever.

Minutes later, he realizes that Raichu has fallen asleep in their embrace. Ash chuckles at the overgrown mouse and resituates them back in his sleeping bag. Raichu refuses to leave Ash's side. He only agrees to stay in a Pokéball during the day so Ash can roam inconspicuously. His odd blue color and size would attract a lot of attention. Ash sighs and scratches behind Raichu's ear. He remembers the first time he saw Raichu in his evolved form. His light blue color took over every patch of fur that was meant to be orange while navy stained his paws, outer ears, and the stripes on his back. Oddly, his cheeks, tail, and inner ears remained a normal vibrant yellow. When Ash first realized how large Raichu was, he immediately knew that Raichu was undoubtedly twice as strong as he had been as a Pikachu and he had already been at a high level. Of course, that's not what mattered to Ash. His immediate concerns were that Raichu would be bitter at being forced into evolution. Luckily, Raichu adjusted quickly and has been calm about the situation.

With a small smile, Ash turns toward his bag and whispers to the Pokémon in the Pokéballs sitting on top. "Thank you. Good night, guys."

In a blink he's out again; sleeping soundly.

_He's lying there in the dim lights. The room is metallic and he hears soulless laughter bouncing from wall to wall._

"_This Pikachu is incredibly strong, but there's nothing particularly special about it." The voice is familiar, but Ash, on the verge becoming unconscious due to dehydration, fails to connect voices to faces._

"_Pikachu…" He mumbles; it's been days since they were transported to this location and it seems like they have forgotten about him. He slams his head back against the table. He had always had a plan; always a solution. Chained to a metal table, almost lifeless, Ash has no idea what to do. He has run his luck, it appears. And he's convinced it's his fault Pikachu is crying._

_As he's about to slip away, he hears footsteps approaching. _

"_Big bad Pokémon Master can't even help his wimpy little Pokémon." A voice cracks at him. An unfamiliar man sporting a red "R" on his chest appears._

_Ash grinds his teeth in rage and venomously replies. "If he's so wimpy, why don't you just let us go?" Ash spits in the man's face in disgust. _

_The man is shocked and grabs him by the collar of his shredded blue jacket. "Who do you think you are, punk?"_

_Ash sneers at him and bites at his hand. "Ash Ketchum; Pokémon Master."_

"_Not much of a master without the Pokémon." The man mutters as he walks away angrily._

_Ash lays back against the metal bed again. At least Pikachu isn't crying at the moment._

_With spontaneous determination, Ash starts to pound his cuffed wrists against the bed and scream. If he's going to go down, he's literally going down kicking and screaming. _

_Suddenly, as he's screaming at the world, the building's alarms start blaring. He wonders if he screamed loud enough to set them off, but then he hears shouting down the hall. His bed is turned just enough to allow him to look out the hall just in time to see a fireball chasing after a group of Rocket grunts. He doesn't know who or what released the fireball, but he's rooting for it. Closer and closer, Ash hears monstrous footsteps approaching his room. A Raticate is thrown from the direction of the beast and a Mightyena runs away. The footsteps stop._

_Whatever it is, it's not on the Rocket's side._

_With one last crack of his voice, Ash manages to scream for help._

_The footsteps immediately pound on the floor again and finally reach his room. Tremendous joy runs through Ash as his Charizard comes into full view from the hall. Frantically, Charizard runs to him and snaps the chains with Metal Claw. Ash is weak and can't stand so Charizard offers his back. _

"_Charizard… We need to… Pikachu." Ash whispers; his mind is running at quarter speed. Charizard makes sure Ash is holding tight before charging through the halls, ripping open every door until they enter one at the end containing scientists and lab equipment. Charizard spots Pikachu hooked up to machines towards the middle of the room. He shoos the scientists out of the room with a flick of his tail and sets Ash down against the wall. Charizard approaches the control panels. Knowing they have limited time until reinforcements come, Charizard stops the machine the only way he can; by punching the controls. The machine lets out a spark and then explodes; chucking Charizard against the wall. The container that holds Pikachu sparks and overloads causing a second explosion. As the smoke clears, Ash sees no movement between either of his Pokémon and worriedly drags himself to Charizard. Immediately, he notices the torn skin and scalding metal shards that protrude from his left side extending from his cheek down to his leg. _

"_Charizard, buddy, wake up. Please, we have to go. Charizard, please be okay." Ash shakes him lightly trying to keep tears in check. Charizard's eyes snap open and he mumbles something as he tries to move; his left side sears with pain. Ash breathes a sigh of relief that Charizard is alive. His relief doesn't last long when he sees his little yellow friend lying in a pile of debris on the other side of the room. With strength he didn't realize he had left, he crawls over to Pikachu. Patches of his yellow fur are stained with blood and his breathing is shallow. When Ash goes to pick him up, a shock transfers from his little body. He looks closely at Pikachu wondering why he's emitting so much electricity. His usual vibrant colors appear faded and his coat is whiter than usual. Suddenly, Charizard is urging him on so he picks up Pikachu despite the electricity that's coursing through him.__is _

"_We have to get out of here." Charizard nods in agreement. "How did you come in?" Ash grits his teeth ignoring the shocks._

_Charizard points a claw at the window. _

"_I don't think you're in any shape to fly us out of here, we should find another way out." Charizard refuses and insists it's the only way. Ash looks both ways down the hallway and sees higher ranking Rockets running towards the room. Either they fight or fly. "Are you sure?"_

_Charizard turns around and directs him to hold on tightly. As Ash grips Charizard, he is careful to avoid fresh wounds. Ash can tell Charizard is feeling some of Pikachu's electricity because he is also gritting his teeth. In a flash, Charizard barrels out the window just as reinforcement piles through the door screaming at them to stop. Within seconds, they're airborne, soaring through clouds in the fresh night air. It seems to be fairly early, perhaps just after dusk. Ash looks back at the building and wonders how long he's been confined. He breathes a sigh of relief, though he knows they're not quite in the clear yet; they're in no shape to run far. They fly for a few minutes in silence. Charizard lands when he spots a small stream in a heavy brush._

_Once on the ground, Charizard rests against a tree. Ash knows he must take care of himself somewhat first before he can help his Pokémon, so he lays Pikachu down and drinks greedily from the stream. Almost immediately, he feels a consciousness return to him that's been absent for days. Once he's revived, his attention is back on Pikachu. The small mouse looks serene laying in the grass breathing every few seconds. Ash wishes he had potions with. He's not sure if that would even help. _

_He lays next to the rodent and whispers to him. "Pikachu, wake up, please." Surprisingly, Pikachu's eyes peel open. They stare at each other momentarily and share a content look because they've survived and they're together. Suddenly, Pikachu's eyes snap shut and he starts screaming and emitting violent sparks of electricity. _

"_His body is in overload!" Ash panics, he has no idea how to help Pikachu._

_Unexpectedly, the electricity starts to pull back into Pikachu. As the sparks are reabsorbed, his fur begins to glow white with growing light. Ash and Charizard cover their eyes in fear of being blinded. Seconds later, when Ash peers back at where Pikachu was lying, he's taken aback. Where the small yellow mouse was lying there was now a very large blue one. In fact, Ash notices that this creature was at least three times longer than Pikachu._

"_NO." Ash rushes forward and kneels next to the blue creature. "What happened? Pikachu?"_

_The Pokémon's eyes open again slowly and stare back up at Ash's baffled face. "Raichu?" His eyes widen when he hears his voice and he is immediately aware of what happened. _

_Ash wraps his arms around Raichu and pulls him close. "I don't know what they did to you, but I'm so happy you're alright."_

_Raichu licks his chin softly and lays back in the grass. His flesh wounds healed with his evolution, but he's still exhausted and dehydrated. Ash runs to the water and scoops some out with his hand to share with Raichu._

_When Ash is sure that Raichu will be alright, his attention redirects towards Charizard. _

_They start a fire so he could see better and immediately begins tending to Charizard's wounds. The beast cries as quietly as possible as Ash pulls shards of metal from his torn skin and muscle. Luckily, the bleeding is minimal. "Charizard, thank you." Who knows what would have happened if he hadn't shown up. They'd be locked up forever; at least until – Ash decides it's best not to think about it. Instead, he focuses on caring for Charizard. He knows he must find potions to insure Charizard wouldn't get an infection, but he doesn't have a clue where he is or how far a Pokémon center is. "I'm sorry, I don't have anything to put on it right now." _

_Suddenly, Charizard is glowing red and Ash feels warmer than he had. Why is he using Overheat?_

_A minute later, the bushes to Ash's left start to shake. Fearing the worst, Ash scrambles over to Raichu. However, a white and blue critter falls clumsily out of the bush. "Typhlosion?" Ash realizes the heat that Charizard let off called Typhlosion to them silently._

_The weasel Pokémon jumps to his feet and bolts straight to Ash; taking him down with a hug. Ash can't help giggling at his Pokémon even though the tackle was a lot to take in his condition. He is overjoyed to see Typhlosion and Charizard. He'd had a lot of time to miss them while he was locked up. _

_Like a light bulb switching on, Typhlosion remembers something and runs back to the bush it came from. It rummages for a moment, collecting what it had dropped on a large leaf. _

"_Berries?" Ash is pleased with Typhlosion's find. Berries could be very helpful. Typhlosion definitely collected a fair amount too. "Great idea!"_

_Ash sorts the berries out; ones that would be good for eating and ones that would be good for Charizard's wounds. After Ash applies berries to Charizard's wounds they both insist that Ash and Raichu eat the edible ones. He doesn't argue; he only thanks them sincerely. Once he regains his strength he will get them real pokefood, so he eats his half and saves the rest for when Raichu wakes up. _

"_I am so grateful you are here." Tears start to form in Ash's eyes. It's hardly hit him that he's free until now. He knows he owes the two Pokémon that came to his rescue his life. Typhlosion collects leaves for Ash and Raichu. Charizard insists everyone else sleeps while he keeps watch. Unable to deny himself sleep, Ash lays on the bed of leaves with Raichu and falls asleep quickly. Typhlosion curls up against Ash's other side to keep him warm._

* * *

Well I really hope you all still like it. Let me know!

Also, I just finished up with classes so I should be able to keep up with this story... as long people like it and my ideas continue to flow!


	4. Optimism

Hi! Sorry it's taken so long to get another chapter out. I thought that I'd have more time because it's summer, but it turns out I don't. For example, we had to replace the engine in my care last week and I worked 43 hours in the last 4 days. Yay for being a grown-up. Hahaha. Anyway, sorry this chapter is short because I'm still planning the details of the overall story. Again, long stories are out of my comfort zone so I struggle a bit with plot. I am also trying to keep up the quality of my writing.

Hope you enjoy!

* * *

Houses begin to appear. One every few minutes; then one on each block. Eventually, an entire town emerges among the foothills. The houses in the town are in no way extravagant and the majority of them are simple one or two bedroom homes with small gardens in the front.

Welcome to Pallet Town

Population: 498

Brock raises an arm and covers his brow with a flat hand; blocking the sun. He squints deeply; searching for a particular house. He peaks at the sun that resides high in the sky and then spots a small blue house in the distance. The journey has just begun.

It had been days since he had seen Misty and his own hype died down rapidly. Although Misty had him convinced that day that Ash was on his way home, when he awoke the next morning he was back where he had been. Ash is once again stuck in his memories and he is resolute to believe he would never see his best friend again.

His thoughts turn to Ash and the "what ifs" begin to flow. He shakes his head and shoots the thoughts down quickly.

He shuffles his feet over the gray stone pathway and steps up to the front door. As he is about to knock, the door swings open and Delia Ketchum stands in the doorway

"Brock!" she chirps warmly and gives him a brief motherly hug before ushering him into the house and shutting the door. "I was a bit surprised when you called me. You only come by around holidays. I miss seeing all Ash's friends constantly coming in and out of the house. The only person who really visits anymore is Misty."

"I know, I know, I'm sorry, but I wanted to see you and I need to talk to you." he follows her to the kitchen. She sits him at the kitchen table and moves to pour him a cup of coffee that's sitting in a pot on the stove.

"Do you need love advice about Suzy again?" Brock's face immediately catches fire at the question. Delia pours herself a cup and pulls a chair out. "I keep telling you, just ask her to marry you already – she won't wait around forever!"

"No no no… that's not… why I'm here." The horror on his face is evident but he quickly catches his composure when he remembers why he really is here. "It's actually about Misty."

"MISTY? You cannot be in love with Misty!" She obviously misunderstands what he means and begins panic ranting. "She and Ash are meant to be together! What about Suzy, huh? She deserves better than for her boyfriend to ditch her after four years!"

"Whoa whoa whoa!" He immediately steadies her heaving shoulders from across the table. "I am not in love with Misty!"

Delia gawks, confused momentarily. "Then what is it?"

Brock suddenly questions his motives for being here. Should he really disrupt Delia's life by bringing this up? He decides he has already come this far so he might as well. "Misty thinks Ash is coming back… I am worried about her."

She stares quizzically. "You don't think he's coming back?"

He freezes – is he the only one who refuses to believe it?

_Light flitters through the trees' leaves and Ash's first thoughts are of how nicely the sun's rays feel on his skin. He is pale from lack of light and malnutrition. _

_Frantically he sits up when he realizes Raichu is no longer lying next to him. He groans when his side cramps up and he falls back over. Typhlosion is immediately up and checking him over, urging him to stay where he is._

"_Where's Pikachu?" Ash grits his teeth as the pain begins to fade slowly. He realizes his mistake immediately, but doesn't bother correcting himself in his panic._

"_Ty- y-phlo" he points behind him. Ash slowly turns over to his other side. He is surprised when he sees Raichu standing strong, surveying nearby bushes with his incredibly long ears. Charizard is sleeping adjacent on his right side – to avoid contaminating the wounds on his left. _

_Raichu's ears perk when he hears Ash searching for him. A smile extends across his face at the sight of his master awake. He hops over to Ash. "Rai – ai!"_

"_Hey buddy," Ash smiles, "it's good to see you're alright."_

"_Raichu chu-rai!" _

_Ash is pleased that Raichu is adapting well and feeling good. He realizes that the evolution was probably the best thing that could have happened. He hates to think of what might have happened if Raichu was still a torn up scrap of yellow. "Raichu, you'll always be my best friend."_

_Raichu only nods and smiles – he's just happy to be back with Ash. They'd been separated by walls and halls at the Rocket headquarters for at least a month._

_A murmur sounds behind him and Ash peers around Raichu to see Charizard trying to push himself up. In a flash, Raichu is helping him to his feet. When he's finally up, he roars and shows he's alright by flaring up his fiery tail._

_Ash takes a moment and breathes a sigh of relief. His amazing Pokemon are all safe and still fighting for him. _

_His thoughts break when Raichu's ears flick to point behind him._

"_Chu rai ai rai-rai." _

_Ash is unsure if he's heard Raichu right. It sounded like Raichu said there are people two miles away coming their way._

"_You can hear two miles away?" _

"_Chu." Raichu nods. "Raichu chu."_

"_You're right," he agrees. "We'd better move." _

"What do we do now, Raichu?" Ash just lays in his sleeping bag. Raichu is nearby stretching his limbs after the long day of travelling. The light is slowly fading at the horizon and the sky is overrun by cotton candy clouds.

Raichu looks questioningly at his master.

"Did you know it's been three years?"

Raichu just flicks his ears. He figured it had to have been a few years since – well, since they'd won Ash's title.

Ash sits up and stares distantly ahead. "I know we can't go home yet, but we're so close... I hope they haven't heard any rumors. I'd hate for anyone to think we're avoiding home for no reason."

He sigh out heavily, "My mom probably thinks we're dead."

Raichu's tail droops at the thought – Delia has always had a soft spot for him. Ash falls back on his sleeping bag.

"I bet the Professor and Gary have been making huge discoveries. Brock is probably a breeder and he probably married a beautiful girl. Tracey probably is a professional Pokemon watcher. May and Dawn are doing really well in contests – remember we saw them do an interview together on the TV at the Pokemon Center in Slateport? And Max has been doing well in tournaments." Thoughts of his best friends glide through his mind causing a huge smile to erupt on his face. He knows he can't go back – not yet, but he is comforted by his imagination.

"Raichurai?"

It's a familiar phrase, but Ash isn't quite sure if it's what Raichu meant – there are things that are hard for Raichu to translate from his Pikachu language. Names are the worst.

Somehow Ash knew exactly who Raichu was talking about.

He faces his best friend and asks, "Do you mean… Pikachupi?"

Raichu nods excitedly and squeals, "Raichurai!"

Ash takes a minute to himself and sighs, "I don't like to imagine what she's up to because I can't stand the thought of her dating or married to some handsome man, running a successful gym – not missing me." He scratches behind Raichu's ear. "Do you know what's worse? I would rather she missed me than move on and be happy. I'm a terrible person. I don't deserve her anyway."

Raichu knows there's nothing he can say to cheer Ash up so he simply snuggles into the sleeping bag with his master and closes his eyes.

Ash knows his best friend doesn't like when he talks like this so he closes his eyes also.

"I was going to tell her after we won."

Brock is now sitting on the couch in the living room. After a tense, brief conversation about Ash's disappearance, they decided to move to a more comfortable location. He watches her rummage through a cupboard in the entertainment center.

"I just think that he would have contacted us by now if he could."

"Maybe there's another reason he can't other than being dead. Brock, Ash is a Pokemon master. He saved the legendary birds, fought Entei, and fended off a giant Groudon all before he turned fourteen." She hands him a photo album of his first few years travelling and flips it open. "I can feel him in my soul. I would feel it in my bones if he were dead."

Brock turns each page slowly, remembering every moment. "Why haven't you told me that before?"

"You didn't need to hear it until now."

* * *

Let me know if you like it! Thanks!


	5. Breath of Life

Hola. Here's chapter 5. It's coming along slowly but surely. I have the basic plot down in my head, but I've had a difficult time thinking through the order of the pieces. In response to the review regarding Pikachu becoming Raichu: I must admit I like the idea of Pikachu evolving someday (in the far future when Ash is no longer ten.) It symbolizes growing up and learning to overcome hardships. I think it's something that will create emotion in my story and it might become more important to the plot later on. I hope I explained well enough. Thanks for the reviews!

Heading Home

Chapter 5

* * *

A car horn sounds from the front of the gym; the taxi is waiting impatiently for its guest.

"I'm coming, I'm coming," Misty murmurs to herself as she finishes turning the lights in the gym's reception area off. She feels like she should be excited, but she can hardly muster a smile.

"I will be happy today," she says resolutely.

It's been a month since Misty convinced herself that Ash was coming home. The first week she'd spent in delirious happiness. She cleaned the entire gym, won every gym battle, and even went fishing off Cerulean Cape – something she hadn't done since Ash disappeared. When two weeks passed and there were no new sightings of Ash, something clicked. It was becoming too painful again to believe she'd ever see him again. During the last two weeks her depression grew deeper than it ever had been – she'd thought it was impossible.

Today, however, she was determined to turn her mood around. Today is the day she would meet her Eevee.

Before she heads out of the gym to the cab, she grabs an empty Pokeball.

"_Raichu, can you hear anything?" Ash and his Pokemon wander the forest without a sign of human activity. The area is completely unfamiliar and wild. _

_Raichu's ears flick to the east. "Rai rai chu."_

"_They've been on our tail since we left." Ash pulls at his hair in frustration. "We can't fly because Charizard can't carry all of us. How can we get them off our scent?" _

_The group continues along and comes to a river running through the woods. Nothing seems to come to mind until Charizard mumbles something nearly incoherent._

"_The river?" Ash freezes with the idea. Two of three of his Pokemon are fire types and the other is not a water type. "How do you suppose we use the river?"_

_Charizard motions with his claws and mumbles._

_Ash's jaw drops. "Jump in?"_

_The fur on Typhlosion's back ruffles at the idea. He pokes one paw into the water to feel the current but quickly retracts it in disgust. _

"_Charizard, you and Typhlosion are fire types. You would take on a lot of damage."_

_Charizard stands resolutely and yammers in confidence. Typhlosion, on the other hand, appears unsure. _

_Ash stops to think for a moment. "It would completely cover our scent though."_

_He turns back towards the river and paces alongside it. _

"_Do you think you could handle it?"_

_When the plan was agreed upon (after a lot of convincing Typhlosion), the group decided they would walk a half mile west and then return to the river on the same path to really throw them off. They would follow the trail and then it would cut short._

_Ash stands at the river edge and watches the water gush over rocks, carrying away sand and silt from miles upstream. "Are you ready? Stay calm, stay above the water. Charizard, keep your tail up."_

_He glances at each of his friends and they jump into the rapids together._

As Misty walks up the steps to Brock and Suzy's breeding center, she suddenly begins to feel nervous. _What if I lost my touch with baby Pokemon? _

"Misty, you're here!" Suzy swings the door open wide to let Misty in.

"Hi Suzy," Misty smiles warmly at her friend.

"Brock is in the pen with the Eevees and Beauty." Suzy leads the way to a section of the center that is specific for young pokemon.

In the center of the room there's a small doghouse with a ten foot pen and Brock is sitting in it playing with five Eevee kits. The Eevees are tugging on his clothing and headbutting him. They are only the size of his forearms but they're still able to push him over. At the sight of a new person in the room, the five Eevees run towards her and stand on their back legs propping themselves up against the pen.

"Oh! They're all so adorable!" she steps in the pen and kneels next to them. Immediately they all tackle her and knock her to the ground. "How am I going to choose?"

Brock and Suzy share a smile. Brock stands up. "I think we know which one. Come over here."

Misty looks questionably at him and follows him to the doghouse. Brock unlatches the roof and pulls it off. Misty looks into the house and spots Flareon staring up at her. Next to her there's a water dish and in the water dish lays a sixth Eevee; a soaking wet runt with ruffled fur on its head.

"She is momma's girl," Brock reasons, "and she always sleeps in the water dish. She looks calm right now, but she's very excitable. She seems to run on a different schedule than her littermates."

Misty doesn't say anything immediately so Suzy joins the conversation, "Of course, if you want a different one, that's fine also! We just thought that she would be perfect for you and she could visit Flareon."

"No no! She's perfect." Misty kneels next to the doghouse and reaches in to stroke the small Eevee. Flareon watches wearily at the new hands. "Don't worry, Beauty, I'll take good care of her."

Flareon seems to understand and licks her sleeping kit on the forehead.

_The current is stronger than Ash had anticipated. After a few minutes of floating fairly gently down the stream together the rapids begin splashing and sloshing in Ash's face and suddenly he can't find his friends. He flails upwards as hard as he can trying to keep above the surface. He knew this was a possibility. As he's about to fall deeper under the waves he feels a tugging on the back of his shirt. Whatever has a grip on him isn't strong enough to pull him out of the water, but he can feel himself being pulled to one side of the river. And then he's pressed up against a rock wall being hammered into it by the raging water. There's something sharp poking into his back, however, with the continued lack of oxygen, he can't tell what it is. Suddenly, he's reintroduced with the air._

_When he's finally thrown onto the green next to the river, he begins to register shapes around him. He's relieved to see Raichu standing over him and a large rocky Rhyhorn on his other side. That must have been the rock wall. _

_He sits up quickly and searches the bank for Charizard and Typhlosion. When he doesn't see either of them, his worried gaze shifts to the river. He spots what dragged him out of the river – a powerful Talonflame. Its eyes are too busy searching the river to notice Ash's gaze. _

_In a fraction of a second the Talonflame swoops down and drags an eerily limp navy and tan body out from the current. It's strong enough to pull it from the water onto the shore by itself. Immediately Ash identifies it as his Typhlosion. He rolls the sopping Pokemon over and shakes him frantically. When he doesn't respond, Ash fearlessly begins CPR to the best of his ability. After a minute of heart compressions and a breath of life, Typhlosion splutters and coughs up water. Relieved and exhausted, Ash falls onto his side and scratches Typhlosion's chin softly. _

_His relief is brief. He sits up quickly when he hears a roar and splashing from the river. Charizard is trying to gain leverage from the water but his wings can't flap high enough to pull him out. Ash watches helplessly as Rhyhorn charges into the river and stops Charizard from drifting away. Rhyhorn's large body sticks out enough to allow Charizard to lift himself out of the water and fly to shore. Ash immediately runs to Charizard and check him over. The flame on his tail is weak but still burning after that traumatizing ordeal. Ryhorn emerges from the water and is joined by Talonflame landing on its back. _

_Ash kneels in front of the pair and thanks them, "We owe you our lives."_

_Talonflame flaps its wing and squawks. _

"_Raichu rai rai aichu." Raichu briefly explains why they were in the river – simply saying they were running from Team Rocket._

_Rhyhorn nods and motions to Typhlosion who is still lying limply in the grass._

_Ash gasps when he remembers his waterlogged friend and moves to pick him up quickly, "Can you help us?"_

_Ryhorn begins walking into the forest and Talonflame squawks for them to follow._

_With Typhlosion cradled in his arms, Ash follows as quickly as possible. Raichu and Charizard bring up the rear._

It's dark. The wind whispers; sharing the secret whereabouts of every creature upwind of.

"I know you're here! I've been searching for you for weeks." Ash shouts into the darkness. "Please, hear me out!"

He approaches a lake as clear as air. The wind continues to howl as he kneels next to the water. He spreads his fingers apart and places his hands on the surface. "Please," he begs.

Suddenly, the water begins to glow from the palms of his hands and extends across the lake.

"I knew you were here!" Ash leans back on his knees and stares across the water.

A four-legged, soft blue figure pads across the surface of the water slowly. Its cloudy mane flows behind it like liquid.

It grunts and howls its name.

"Do you remember Team Rocket? The group that kidnapped Celebii and created the shadow ball?"

Ash rocks back onto his feet and stands slowly. The Pokemon stares back in silence; waiting for an explanation.

"Suicune… I need your help taking them out." His jaw locks in anticipation. "For good."

* * *

I wish I had more time and energy to spend writing! I won't promise I'll update quickly, but I will promise to keep up my writing standards.

I appreciate all the faves and alerts on this story! Reviews are super appreciated also!

Thanks for reading!


	6. Two Years and Two Months

Hey ya'll, rest assured, I haven't forgotten about this story. Like I've said previously, I am not experienced in writing longer stories so please bear with me! I am also in the midst of my school year. Trust me, I would rather be writing this story than reading for my physics class!

UPDATE: One awesome reviewer pointed out the fact that my italics were inconsistent in this chapter - truly grateful! I was so anxious to post this chapter that I jumped the gun a bit. Originally, most of this episode was suppose to be in italics but was not. I can understand how confusing that probably was!

* * *

_They move slowly through the woods. Each step becomes more agonizing; Ash's arms begin to droop with the weight of Typhlosion. They've only been following Rhyhorn and Talonflame for ten minutes; however, Ash prays the town is just around the next bush. He attempts to regain a balance of weight in his arms. Suddenly, he trips on an overgrown root and sends Typhlosion hurtling into a bush while he himself slams heavily onto the dirt. Shakily, he crawls to his friend. Typhlosion's eyes tiredly gaze back. He coughs out a puff of smoke. The others rush back._

"_Hey buddy, you did well." Ash pets Typhlosion's slightly damp fur. "We'll get you warmed up as soon as we get to the next town." _

"_Typhlo." He squawks as he tries to prop himself up. _

"_No no, just rest." Ash stops him from exerting himself._

_Rhyhorn turns around and gestures to his rocky body._

"_You wouldn't mind carrying him?" Ash smiles gratefully at Rhyhorn when he whinnies in approval._

_With Charizard's help, Ash is able to situate Typhlosion as comfortably as possible on Rhyhorn's back. _

_They begin walking again._

_Dusk falls just as a small town comes into view. Everyone is relieved but too exhausted to express it. Ash wonders how long since the river. He looks to his friend atop Rhyhorn and hopes that there will be a hot fire wherever they are heading._

_Talonflame begins cawing and flies ahead into town. Ash peers at Charizard who has begun dragging his feet. As tough as Charizard is, the damage he took in the Rocket headquarters continues to take its toll. The scales on his left side are battered and unhinged, revealing flesh healing underneath. He winces each time his left leg bears weight. Charizard notices Ash's gaze and pretends not to be bothered by his injuries. His pride wins out again. _

_Ash is so lost in his thoughts that he doesn't realize they're approaching a small house on the edge of town. Talonflame's screeches wake him back up. Someone is running out of the house with the bird. A woman. There's something familiar about her. _

"_Help. Please." Ash murmurs and points at Typhlosion. He would speak more urgently if he himself didn't need attention. _

"_Oh my goodness, what's happened to you?" The woman, he sees now, has brown hair and eyes and wears a dark outfit. Suddenly he sees a look of recognition cross her face. "Ash? Ash Ketchum?" She looks surprised. _

_Of course she is surprised, he thinks. Whoever she is most likely thought he was dead for who knows how long. Who is she? He's positive he's seen her before._

_He doesn't answer, but lets her take his arm around her shoulder and support him into her house. _

_The house is familiar too, but he does not take the time to observe it. There's a fire burning in the fireplace. He's laid on a couch nearby._

"_Charizard, Raichu, can you bring Typhlosion in by the fire? Rhyhorn doesn't fit through the door." The woman commands; the two are more than happy to comply._

_"Thank you." Ash watches as they carry him in and set him comfortably next to the fire. The woman rushes to his side and begins checking the Pokemon's vitals. When she realizes he's damp, she runs to grab towels and blankets. Raichu helps her towel dry his fur while Charizard collapses with his tail set in the flames. Ash is overwhelmed with exhaustion and begins to daze out._

_Before his eyes fully close he mutters, "Please don't tell anyone."_

* * *

As soon as Misty and her new Eevee left Brock's breeder center, she could tell they would get along amazingly. It took about an hour to convince Eevee she would be able to see her mother soon again. However, once the pair was outside, Eevee was splashing in every single puddle along the path back to Cerulean. Misty could see immediately that Eevee loved life. She was carefree and courageous – just like Ash. She feels a tear roll down her cheek and wipes it away. Eevee senses her distress and starts prancing around her ankles to regain her attention. Misty giggles lightly through a runny nose and tearful eyes.

"I'm sorry, it's just that you remind me of my best friend that I haven't seen in a really long time." Misty leans down and picks up the sopping wet kit who mews contentedly against her.

"You sure like splashing in those puddles, don't you?" Misty laughs when she notices her shirt is drench from Eevee. "I should call you Splash," she jokes.

Eevee just mews happily at the idea.

"Splash? Are you sure?" Misty has never known a Pokemon who chose their own nickname before. Splash. It sure is unique. Rhymes with _crash, lash, cash, mash. Ash. _

Misty loses herself in the thought of naming her Eevee a name so close to _Ash_. The name _does _fit her though. Not only does she love to splash in the puddles, she also reminds Misty of Ash already. Eevee reaches up and licks Misty's chin and purrs. She can't deny Eevee her choice for her own selfish reasons.

"Splash it is."

* * *

_A strong, delicious smell penetrates Ash's nasal cavities as he begins to open his eyes. This proves difficult though due to the crust that has hardened his eyelids together. He wipes at it to clear it away. A flood of relief runs through him when he realizes he's safe in a house next to a warm fire. However, it immediately disappears when he doesn't see his Pokemon._

_"RAICHU?" he shoots straight up and frantically looks to find his Pokemon._

_The woman that lives in the house immediately appears and shushes him. "Hey hey Ash, they're alright. Typhlosion, Raichu, Charizard, they're all alright."_

_He breathes a sigh of relief and then observes the woman. She's about the same age as his mother. Brown hair, brown eyes. He knows her from somewhere._

_"How long was I sleeping?" he notices he's covered in blankets and surrounded by pillows._

_She looks at the clock on the mantel, "About twenty hours. It's five o'clock pm. You were completely exhausted."_

_He looks around the room and spots framed pictures of the woman and a little girl and then pictures of the little girl all grown up. A very familiar girl. Suddenly he knows where he is. The Rhyhorn. The Talonflame. This town. He's been here before. He's in Vaniville. This is Serena's house. The woman is Serena's mother, Grace._

_"Where's Serena?" he wonders out loud._

_She looks surprised, "I wasn't sure if you remembered me, it's been a long time since I last saw you. Serena is out on a journey. She and Delphox decided to give contests a try out in the Hoenn region. Last I heard, it's going alright."_

_"I honestly had no idea where I was until I saw pictures of her over there just now. It feels good to know where I am." He slumps back into the pillows._

_She smiles momentarily until a worried look appears on her face, "Ash, what happened to you? You just dropped off the face of the earth two years ago."_

_He freezes at the comment. Two years? That's how long it's been. Two years. "Two years, huh?"_

_"About two years and two months. You seem surprised." She's hesitant to continue the conversation._

_"I.. I didn't know." He gulps loudly. What would his friends think? Did they think he just_

_abandoned them?_

_"Tell me, Ash. What happened to you?"_

_"Me and Pikachu… we were kidnapped by Team Rocket." His gaze moves to the floor. It's not a conversation he's ready to have just yet. "Two years huh?"_

_She seems shocked but doesn't say anything. Her jaw locks briefly as she stands up and offers him her hand. "You must be starving. Let's get some meat on those bones, skinny." She smiles down at him as he accepts her offer._

_In the kitchen, he is relieved to see all three of his Pokemon. Raichu is sitting at the table munching on a bowl of Pokemon food. Typhlosion has a large blanket wrapped around himself and sits across from Raichu conversing with him. Charizard is in the middle of a cat nap, snoring lightly. His left side is bandaged completely from the bottom of his jaw to his thigh. At the sight of Ash, Raichu and Typhlosion cry happily waking Charizard up in the process who murmurs a delighted hello. Tears prick at Ash's eyes. Everyone is safe._

_"I can't thank you enough, Grace." He smiles gratefully at her._

_"Ash, it's my pleasure. I'm expecting you to stay here until you are completely healthy. You'd better call your mom though." She walks to the stove and dishes out some stew into a bowl for Ash._

_"No." Ash stuns himself._

_"I mean, I would love to stay for a while if you really don't mind. But please, don't tell my mom."_

_"You can stay as long as you need to, Ash. Do you mind if I ask why you don't want to tell her."_

_He sits in contemplation for a minute. Why doesn't he just call up his mom to come get him and take him home? Why doesn't he go meet up with Brock or Professor Oak? Why doesn't he just go kiss Misty and refuse to ever let her go again?_

_"No one can know where I am. As long as Team Rocket is out there I am in danger. They are expecting me to go home. They will be after me and my friends. Trust me, I want to go home, but it's better that no one knows. I will go home when Team Rocket is destroyed."_

_"Are you sure you don't want to at least call someone? You are the only family your mom has… The phone is right there." Grace points to the counter to his right. "You eat some of this stew and then give her a call. I will be out tending to Rhyhorn if you need me." She smiles encouragingly at him and leaves through the front door._

_Thoughts of his mother waiting for him, waiting for some conclusion whether it be life or death eats at him. Would she respect his decision to not come home though?_

* * *

_It's just another day just like every other day for the last two years. Delia wakes up, eats breakfast, gardens, showers, cleans the house with Mr. Mime, eats lunch, and visits Professor Oak. Now she is reading a book in her living room. What a mundane routine, she thinks._

_Suddenly, the phone rings, piercing the silence. She doesn't immediately recognize the number._

_Ring ring ring, ring ring ring, phone call! Phone call!_

_Ring ring ring, ring ring ring, phone call! Phone call!_

_She picks up the receiver and activates the voice option, "Hello?"_

_A raspy voice mutters from the other end, "Mom?"_

_She immediately recognizes the voice and drops the phone. It dangles by its curly cord as she grips against the counter to keep her balance._

_She can hear from the receiver, over and over, "Mom? Mom, are you alright? Mom?"_

_When she returns from the shock, she frantically picks up the phone. "Ash, sweetie? Is that really you?" She can hear him wiping his face and sniffling and groaning. He's just as torn up as she is. "Ash, turn on your video. Please." She pleads to see his face._

_She can tell he's trying to keep his composure as he breathes shakily._

_Suddenly, there he is._

_His clothing is tattered and his facial hair is unruly. There's a mixture of dirt and blood dribbling off his forehead. His cheek bones are more pronounced than usual. She wonders if he's been eating enough. His once innocent eyes are now weighted by the world._

_It's him, though; no doubt._

_"You're alive."_

_She is suddenly wracked with tears and her frail hand covers her mouth in an attempt to cover her sobs. "Where are you?"_

_Ash regains his composure enough to hold a conversation. "I'm in Vaniville, Grace took me in."_

_"How's Pikachu? Are you coming home? Where the hell have you been for two years?!"_

_"Mom, I was kidnapped." He waits for her reaction._

_"Oh god." She looks as if she's been pierced in the heart. "But you're okay, right? Everything is alright? You're safe? Pikachu is safe?"_

_"Yeah, we're alright." He massages his eyebrows and looks at his best friend who is quietly supporting him at the table. "Something happen. I'm not really sure what it was, but Team Rocket forced his evolution."_

_Delia is stunned at the news. "He's a Raichu now?"_

_"Yeah. There was an explosion and it must have overcharged him and now he's blue and about three feet tall."_

_"He's blue?"_

_"Yeah, but he's as awesome as ever." Ash shoots a small smile to Raichu._

_"So it was Team Rocket? I kept telling the authorities it had to be them. How did you escape?"_

_"Charizard and Typhlosion rescued me."_

_"Oh thank goodness."_

_There's a comfortable silence as Delia and Ash just smile and cry and relish in their reunion – even though it's virtual._

_Suddenly, Ash appears distressed. He's not sure how to tell her his plans. He just has to do it._

_"Mom, I'm not coming home. Not yet. I almost didn't even call you. Arceus. I just –I have to go after them. Team Rocket needs to be taken down and I have to do it. I've seen what they do to people, to Pokemon. I hope you understand."_

_She stares blankly momentarily before studying his entire face. Then she smiles sadly._

_"Ash, you do what you have to do." He can tell it's difficult for her to not beg him to come home. "I will be waiting for the day you do come home though... Thank you. Thank you for calling. I love you so much. I will be able to sleep tonight because I know you're safe."_

_"How is everybody?"_

_"Everyone is doing really well. Gary and Professor Oak's research is going well, Brock and Suzy are still together – they opened a breeder center in Pewter, Max made it to the semi-finals in Hoenn's league, May and Dawn have been traveling together and competing in contests together for the last year. I've only heard good things from the rest of them. They send me post cards once in a while."_

_"What about Misty?" The question came off more urgent than he'd planned._

_"Misty is alright. She's been in rough shape since you disappeared, but she still runs the Cerulean Gym and trains."_

_"Does she..." Ash's face changes to a bright red at the thought of his next question. "Does she have a boyfriend?"_

_"As far as I know she has been pretty antisocial. She misses you so much. Maybe you should give her a call?"_

_"Mom, if I call her, I will be on the next flight to Kanto. I have to finish this… I need you to do me a favor; don't tell anyone. Please. I had to talk to you, someone had to know where I've been."_

_"Ash, don't your friends deserve to know?"_

_"If I die trying to take out Team Rocket they would have to say goodbye again. I didn't want to call you, but you had to know."_

_"Okay, I promise I won't tell anyone… if you promise to call me as often as you can."_

_"As often as I can –I promise."_

* * *

Review :)


	7. The Package

I spent like five hours working on the next chapter yesterday only to realize that it didn't fit until later on! Like it won't fit for many chapters. So I spent another three or four since then working on this chapter. I probably should have done my homework... oops.

Hope you enjoy!

* * *

_After spending two weeks under Grace's roof, Ash decides that it's time to leave. Grace has been an amazing caretaker to him and his Pokémon. Everyone's moods are high and their strength regained. Sitting across from a fireplace has definitely been an improvement over being chained to a metal bed. Although he feels he could benefit from staying another week, he knows he needs to leave. He's beginning to get comfortable. He realizes that if he doesn't start his plans now, he may never. Also, the sooner he starts, the sooner he can go home –hopefully. _

_On his decided last day, Grace enters the living room carrying a brown package tied with rope. It's about the size of a microwave._

"_This came in the mail for you –it's from your mother." Grace smiles warmly at the boy and leaves him on the couch with the package. _

_Ash slowly pulls the string off the package and strips the box of its paper wrapping. Once opened, he immediately spots a new outfit. Exactly what he needed. It's darker than his signature blue and lined with black rather than white. Fitting, he thinks. _

_He pulls it out and holds it next to himself. It seems it might be a bit baggy considering how skinny he'd became. He also spots a blood red cap. A letter falls out of the hat. He immediately picks it up and unfolds it. _

'_Dear Ash,_

_I hope this package makes it to you before you start your journey. I was so excited; I immediately went out to find you a new outfit! I hope it fits! I also packed a backpack, a sleeping bag, snacks, and a surprise in the bag! Be careful on your journey. I will eagerly await your return! Please call as often as you can! I love you!_

_-Mom'_

_He grins, wondering why he ever thought calling his mom would be a bad idea. _

_He grabs the brand new backpack and reaches in; wondering what surprise his mother packed for him. He feels around. His fingers grip something leathery. He pulls it out slowly to discover his Pokémon belt. Attached are ten Pokéballs and another note. _

'_I don't care about league rules. If you are going to take down Team Rocket, you need a good team. Two of the Pokeballs are Charizard's and Typhlosion's. The last Pokeball is an empty gold luxury ball I picked up in Celadon City some time ago. I thought, maybe, you'd use it if Raichu ever needed to stay out of sight. I told Professor Oak I'm sending them on a training retreat for a few months. Hope I picked you a good team! Let me know if you need anything else! –Mom'_

_She thinks of everything!_

_He jumps from his seat immediately and runs outside to the backyard where Charizard, Raichu, Typhlosion, and Ryhorn are basking in the sun. _

"_Mom sent some friends in the mail!" Everyone gathers excitedly waiting to see who's arrived. _

"_COME ON OUT!" He throws all seven Pokéballs in the air and watches red light beams start to form shapes._

_The seven Pokémon look around confusedly but they all fix their focus on Ash and Raichu. _

_Ivysaur. Wartortle. Sceptile. Garchomp. Tyranitar. Tauros. Silver._

_Tears fill Ash's eyes. It's been over two years._

_He's soon hoisted into the air by Tyranitar who hugs him against his rocky body and chirps happily. The other six jump and cheer._

_When he's finally placed on his feet again, he is Poochyena piled on the ground. He can't keep himself from giggling at his lovable Pokémon. _

_They allow him to get back on his feet and then stand in attention._

_Wartortle steps forward and asks, "Wartortle –war?" The others murmur curiously._

"_I was kidnapped." The Pokémon all gasp. "After we won the Master title, I was walking outside. And Team Rocket took us. Me and Raichu spent two years being carted from one facility to the next. We were prodded, poked, and experimented on." He pulls his shirt up to reveal a spot on his back scarred by needles. "There was even a period in which we were forced to battle Rockets. For a while we were just left alone. Me and Raichu just sat there and reminisced. Then, just a few weeks ago, Charizard and Typhlosion rescued us. I plan on taking Team Rocket down once and for all and I was hoping you would help me." When he's finished, his Pokémon burn with fury. How dare Team Rocket steal their master!_

_Ivysaur steps forward in agreement, "Ivy –Ivy!" The others cheer in response. They've committed their lives to Ash; even _decades_ of absence couldn't change that. They trust him completely._

"_Man am I lucky to have such amazing friends." Ash kneels in front of his Pokémon in his best attempt to convey the respect he feels for them. _

_Ivysaur uses his vines to pick him up and set him back on his feet. Ash laughs and flails until he's safely on the ground.  
They all laugh together and start to converse with each other and catch up with Raichu who tells everyone about Charizard and Typhlosion's heroic rescue. Everyone is impressed and grateful to their two brave friends. _

_Ash decides to wait one more day to leave. He can afford to take time to catch up with his Pokémon._

* * *

_The lights in the lab are all on, but Professor Oak is nowhere to be seen._

"_Professor Oak? Are you in here? Samuel?" Delia Ketchum peeks curiously around the lab for Professor Oak, but can't seem to spot him anywhere. She soon finds herself in a room dedicated strictly to containing Ash's Pokéballs. She is amazed by the sheer number he had obtained in eight years. The numbers definitely run into the hundreds. The Pokémon are free to roam the pastures and forests around Pallet Laboratory, but most choose to return to their Pokéballs at dusk. Delia doesn't visit his Pokémon as often as she wishes she would. Until earlier that week she had been devastated at any mention of Ash. However, after he'd called her, she knew he would be needing reinforcements. Raichu, Charizard, and Typhlosion are strong, but Ash would need an army to take down Team Rocket._

"_Wartortle!" She startles at the voice. _

"_Oh Wartortle! You scared me!" She laughs lightly and kneels next to Ash's Pokemon; one of his most faithful friends. _

_Wartortle just laughs –forever a jokester. _

"_Have you seen Professor Oak?" _

"_War war!" _

_He leads her down hallways and out the back door._

_There she spots Professor Oak sitting at a bonfire that's surrounded by many of Ash's Pokémon. When the Pokémon who know her well see her, they rush to greet her enthusiastically. _

"_Delia!" Professor Oak smiles at the woman as she tries to make her way to him. "We have a bonfire every week. Bayleef, Ivysaur, and Sceptile gather the logs and Infernape lights it. And we just reminisce about -" He stops suddenly; wondering if he should finish. "Well… about Ash."_

_Delia just smiles warmly and sits on a log between Floatzel and Noctowl. "That boy, always getting into trouble and then saving the world. You've all got some amazing stories I bet. Let's hear them."_

_The group is surprised by Delia's willingness to chat about her son but they immediately surround the fire once again and start chattering about the good ole' days. Travelling the world with Ash Ketchum: No better adventure._

* * *

_After the fire and the conversations die, everyone walks slowly back to the lab –relishing the happy memories that touched their hearts. One by one, the Pokémon return to their capsules. The last to disappear is Wartortle who hugs Delia's legs. Although a trickster, Wartortle's heart is large. He feels something is pressing on Delia's mind. _

"_Wartortle wartortle?"_

"_Can I tell you something, Wartortle?" She checks the hallway where Professor Oak just left down before kneeling next to him. "A secret?"_

_He just stands straight and nods at her._

"_Ash is alive." Before he can respond, she shushes him._

_Excitement washes over Wartortle but he stays quiet in fear of yammering too loudly._

"_He called me today. I came here to collect some of his Pokemon and send them to him. But the Professor can't know. I'm going to tell him that I'm sending them to a retreat for special training." _

"_War war wartortle!" He tries to stay as quiet as possible, but he struggles to contain his excitement._

"_I plan on sending you. Is that alright?" She hopes Wartortle is on board with the idea. _

_Wartortle agrees readily. She wishes him luck and asks him to keep Ash safe. He agrees wholeheartedly and bids her farewell as he disappears into his capsule. Before she returns to the main lab where the Professor is, she peaks around the room for two specific Pokéballs. _

_She spots just what she's looking for on a shelf towards the back of the room. The name 'Charizard' is etched in gold script on one capsule on the top right and one, two shelves below, reads 'Typhlosion'. It's tradition for a new Master's strongest Pokémon to have their names carved into their Pokéballs. This makes it easy for Delia to find the Pokémon she's looking for –except the one Tauros in particular that Ash trains._

"_Delia, what on earth are you doing?" She spins around to meet Professor Oak eye to eye._

"_I –uh. Well, I came here to tell you about an amazing retreat for super strong Pokémon that I signed some of Ash's Pokémon up for. I was just picking out the ones that I want to send to it." She keeps a calm demeanor but she can see he doesn't buy it. _

"_What makes you think I will just let you take Ash's Pokémon to some training retreat without consulting me?" He shocks her with his bold detainment of Ash's Pokémon._

"_You're just going to have to trust me." She breathes in sharply and speaks softly; she knows she has to give in a little to get what she wants, "I am sending Ash's Pokémon somewhere. They might be put into danger, but trust me. They will grow much stronger and they will be very happy to take this trip."_

_Professor Oak stares her down with a knowing glint in his eyes. Delia is happy again. Delia wants to reminisce about Ash. And now Delia wants to send Ash's strongest Pokémon to an undisclosed location. Professor Oak is old; not stupid. _

"_Which Pokémon did you choose?" Professor Oak peers at the capsules in her hands, but doesn't comment on the fact she's holding Charizard's and Typhlosion's Pokéballs. "I may be able to help you find them."_

"_I was thinking Wartortle, Ivysaur, Sceptile, Tyranitar, Garchomp, and Tauros. They could all use some time away."_

"_Yes yes. I think you're spot on. Although, I think I have one more in mind. Heaven knows she would benefit from spreading her wings." The Professor searches the rack for a certain ball titled 'Lugia'. "Silver is only about eight years old now. A Pokémon of such power should not be kept tied down for so long; especially one so young. She has so far refused to train with anyone other than Ash. I'm sure that this 'training retreat' will be good for her." _

"_So it's settled. Wartortle, Ivysaur, Sceptile, Tyranitar, Garchomp, Tauros, and Silver will go on the 'retreat'."_

"_Sounds alright to me. Just make sure you give me updates on their wellbeing." _

_By this point she's aware that he knows, but nothing needs to be said aloud. He's comforted by his new revelation while she's satisfied with his compliance._

* * *

Couple things...

1\. I've said it before; I can't promise the next time I will have a new chapter out. Could be next week, could be next month! I hope you're lenient!

2\. You were probably wondering who Silver was at first. I made a conscious decision not to describe her in the first scene as not to distract from the moment. If you watched Pokemon way back when Ash and Misty were traveling through the Whirl Islands; there was an episode involving a baby Lugia nicknamed 'Silver'. This Lugia is one in the same. I don't have a back story for how she ended up under Ash's care -for the moment. I might decide to stick something in at some point. Why Lugia? Because they're friggin' awesome! Other people have legendary Pokemon; why not super awesome Pokemon Master Ash?

3\. Tyranitar. Yes, this is the same Pokemon Ash raised from an egg and returned to its true mother. Again, I don't have a planned out back story. Something along the lines of: Larvitar recognized Ash years later and decided to join his team. Who knows! I might come up with something! Why Tyranitar? Because they're friggin' awesome! Come on, guys! Keep up!

4\. Review! :)


End file.
